Things Change
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet at a gig of a hot band five years after Hogwarts. Better summary inside...i think. Complete! x
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hiya guys, stories always seem to come to me when I'm supposed to be doing work, so here goes another one. This is going to be quite fast moving, and I don't think its going to be a long one.

Summary: Draco and Hermione meet at a gig five years after Hogwarts when Hermione's cousin asks her to take her to see a hot band.

Five years ago

"Can't you two at least try to get along" stated an annoyed Professor McGonagall

She had just caught the head boy and head girl in yet another insult match.

"How is it going to look if I have to place the heads in detention for insulting each other? If you don't sort this out we'll have to start thinking about other arrangements"

The two students looked at her, they knew this meant the possibility of losing their positions.

"Sorry Professor" Hermione answered quietly "we'll sort it out" she continued shooting a glare at the head boy who was none other that Draco Malfoy

"Of course Professor" he added smoothly making Hermione roll her eyes "you won't have any more trouble"

"I should hope not, this is most immature behaviour" she commented and walked off leaving the two glaring at each other.

"Ugh" Hermione huffed and stormed

Draco smirked at once again managing to piss off Hermione.

* * *

As they sat studying in their common room sending the odd glare at each other both knew things had to change.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked

"No idea, we've never got along" Draco replied impatiently

"We could try to be civil" Hermione conceded

"Like that will happen, I'm a Malfoy" Draco sneered

"Fine! But I suggest we pretend in public unless you want to lose your position"

"Whatever! How about we don't speak at all except at meetings and for official head duties" Draco huffed

"You're unbelievable" Hermione shouted angrily

"Thank you" came the smooth reply

Hermione stormed off in frustration again as Draco smirked at her retreating figure.

* * *

The next few months went on in much the same manner, they only acknowledged each other in public and the odd argument in the privacy of their dorm. Christmas had been and gone and the new term saw no difference in attitude.

"I absolutely hate him" Hermione fumed at Ginny

"No better huh?" Ginny replied

"No, you'd think he'd be civil just to make life easier but no, he has to make snide remarks and be deliberately difficult"

"You shouldn't let him get to you. You know what he's like" Ginny tried to say to calm Hermione

"I know, but I can't help it. It's as if he knows every button to push. Ugh" 

"Are you sure you hate him?" Ginny asked mischievously

"What? Of course I hate him" Hermione fumed again

"Well I'm just saying there's a fine line between love and hate"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer"

Ginny listened for a while longer to Hermione ranting on about Draco, thinking that they'd make a good couple, they both had intelligence, wit and a spark that could ignite any flame if they could just see past prejudices.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room Draco was having the same rant at Blaise

"She's a bloody nightmare" he huffed

"You mean she's not falling all over you" Blaise commented

"No! She's just impossible, at least she's stopped asking me to be civil" Draco replied

"Why couldn't you just be civil for the sake of peace?" Blaise asked in exasperation, tired of hearing Draco go on about the head girl.

"Get real" Draco looked at Blaise incredulously

"Seriously, why didn't you give it a go?"

"That would have gone down well with my father" Draco answered dryly

"You've got a thing for her, haven't you?" Blaise asked directly

"No, don't be ridiculous"

"Yeah, right" Blaise replied with a knowing tone

"I've had enough of this, I'll see you later" Draco huffed and walked back to the head dorm

When he got there Hermione was already there, they looked at each other, huffed and went to their rooms.

* * *

Another couple of months passed and it was coming up to exam time, so stress levels were even higher than usual. One particular evening Hermione was studying in the heads common room after a particularly stressful day and the last thing she wanted was a confrontation with Draco. He however, had also had a bad day and came storming through the common room making a lot of noise.

"Malfoy, could you please be a bit quieter I'm trying to study" Hermione asked politely

"Then use the library, that's what it's there for" he snapped back "thought it would have been common sense to a know it all like you"

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, she didn't have the energy to argue with him. Draco noticed this sigh and thought it a good way to lighten his mood

"Realised I'm right, as usual" he sneered

"Malfoy, leave me alone" Hermione stated

"Why I'm just making conversation, don't know why I bother though" Draco spat

"Will you just piss off and stop trying to wind me up" Hermione shouted

"Temper, temper mudblood, its no wonder Potty and Weasel don't want to be around you anymore"

With that he left for his room feeling a bit guilty, he hadn't meant to say that but she just infuriated him so much. The truth was that he did find her fascinating, but couldn't attempt to be nice to her incase word got back to his father. It wouldn't be soon before Lucius was in Azkaban as there was a major death- eater clamp down going on, but it wasn't soon enough!

Hermione sat with her head in her hands, why did he have to be so mean. Hermione had to admit that he did look good, and did have a bit of a thing for the Slytherin bad boy. She had hoped that he may be different in private, more open but no he was worse if anything. At that moment she hated him and decided to give up any thought of being polite.

* * *

As the next month went on Draco and Hermione barely said two words to each other except for appearance sake at meetings and when absolutely necessary. This meant they didn't argue anymore just sent hateful glares and maybe a snide comment. The professors thought they had come to some understanding and left them alone.

It was the last month of school when Lucius Malfoy got sentenced to Azkaban. Draco couldn't have been happier to finally get rid of his father, now he could do what he wanted, which was to have some new friends, not just brainless morons. But this was going to be hard.

Blaises father had been put away days before so he had already started making friends with other houses and was quite well accepted, but he was never as cruel as Draco. Draco's first mission was to try to make peace with Hermione.

"Hi" he said softly as he went into their common room

"What do you want?" Hermione said impatiently

"I ...um...well" Draco stuttered

"Well spit it out" Hermione stated

"You know my fathers gone, I was just wondering if maybe we could try and work things out"

"What? Are you kidding?" Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows

"Look, I know I've been a complete git, but.." he started but Hermione cut him off

"That's the understatement of the century, if you think that a few simple words are going to erase the past six years think again"

"I don't expect you to forget all that, just hear me out and try to understand my reasons"

"I don't believe you, we have under a month left of school ever and now you want to be friends"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you'd hear me out"

"Sorry Malfoy, you blew you chances a long time ago" Hermione hissed

"Hermione please..."

"Look, if you want to do something nice, stay the hell away from me" Hermione yelled and stormed off.

Draco stood in the common room regretting everything bad he'd ever said to her. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get Hermione to listen to him but he thought she might have at least heard part of what he had to say. That was something he had secretly admired about her, she always gave someone a chance, she'd even been polite to him a few times but he'd shoved it in her face, afraid to stand up against his father. He'd admired her fiery spirit, and compassion as well as her intelligence, now she wouldn't even look at him.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor dorms with Ginny talking again about Draco. But Hermione wasn't happy when Ginny had given Draco chance to explain.

"He really is OK Hermione" Ginny said honestly

"I can't believe you. After all he's done to us" Hermione fumed

"You should hear him out, he had to be like that" Ginny pleaded with Hermione

"No way, he had his chance"

Ginny looked sadly at Hermione, it was ironic, she knew Hermione had secretly hoped Draco could change and now he has the chance she doesn't want to know. Also Ginny had become quite good friends with Blaise, who had hinted that he thought Draco might have had a thing for Hermione, but it was just too late.

It infuriated Hermione how even Harry and Ron managed to have a decent conversation with Draco, had everyone gone nuts!

* * *

A few nights before the end of school Hermione went into the dorms late and saw Draco asleep on a sofa, her heart skipped a beat as she realised how handsome he really was. Her resolve almost slipped a little as she thought of maybe giving him one more chance, as she'd seen him be nice especially to younger students who were terrified of him, but her stubborn pride kicked in.

Ginny, Harry and even Blaise had tried to reason with her but to no avail.

* * *

Draco looked sadly at her as she said goodbye to her friends on the last day and wished he'd had the guts to befriend her earlier.

Hermione also glanced at him as he said goodbye to new friends. She wondered what it would have been like to be his friend seen as they had the same quick wit and intelligence, but once again, that annoying streak of hers kicked in reminding her of all the hell he put her through.

They left Hogwarts without a word to each other to two completely different lives.

A/N: How was it? I'm not too sure myself, don't know about title either, anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can. xx


	2. chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Five years later

"Mione, you're back!" squealed a voice in excitement

"Hi sweetheart, yes I'm back" a 23 year old Hermione said to her 14 year old cousin Lizzie.

"I missed you" Lizzie whined "and have something really important to ask you" she continued brightening up

"Hold it missy, let Hermione breathe first" said Hermione's Aunt Cassie, who'd come into the lounge after hearing voices.

"Hermione, its lovely to see you. Are you back for good?" she continued

Hermione had become a mediwitch, and had reached the top of her field in a short space of time due to all the work she put in. Harry and Ron still teased her about spending too much time working, but she was happy and ignored them. They were both Quidditch players, whilst Ginny had become a good journalist and worked for a top magazine.

Hermione's work in research took her travelling a lot, her last posting being six months at a wizarding community on a remote Scottish Island. Her cousin didn't know about Hermione being a witch, they were waiting until Lizzie was older as she was a typical gossipy teen. She didn't mean to talk so much, her mouth just happened to engage before her brain sometimes. She was not at all like Hermione was at her age, and didn't understand why Hermione was so studious. Hermione often thought that was why she got on so well with Harry and Ron.

"Yes, for the time being" Hermione answered her Aunts question

By now Lizzie had a burning question that she was dying to ask, but her mother insisted on speaking to Hermione first so told Lizzie to go and do something else for a bit, which she did, grudgingly.

"What's up with her?" Hermione asked Cassie as they sat in the kitchen

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Lizzie won tickets to see Oblivion" Cassie said with a sigh

"Who or what is Oblivion?" Hermione asked

"You don't know? You really have been away" Cassie replied incredulously "They're only like the hottest band around" she finished in a mock teen voice

"Ah, right" said Hermione

She had a feeling this was leading somewhere towards her taking Lizzie, or at least going with them.

"That's not the worst part, Lizzie's won backstage passes aswell " Cassie started but Hermione cut her off

"And she doesn't want her mother cramping her style"

"Something like that, so she wanted you to take her, but I thought I'd better check with you first especially as she's taking a friend"

Hermione thought about this, two giggly, gossipy teenagers at the gig of the apparently hottest band around, this could be hell, but for Lizzie she'd do it.

"So will I have heard any of their songs" Hermione finally answered

Cassie was relived that Hermione had said yes, as she didn't fancy going herself, felt to old to be surrounded by screaming girls.

Cassie told Hermione that their songs were always on the radio, then remembered about Hermione being a witch and asked if they had radios. Hermione said she did have one but didn't listen to it that often.

It was at this time that Lizzie came back downstairs, still wanting to ask Hermione about Oblivion. Lizzie looked at her mother to ask permission and her mother nodded

"Mione" she started slowly

"Yes Liz"

"Can you take me and my friend Ally to see Oblivion, please. We have backstage passes and everything. Please, please" Lizzie begged

"I guess I could" Hermione said with a smile

This made Lizzie squeal with delight, and hug Hermione before running off to phone her friend.

"Thank you for doing this" Cassie said gratefully

"No problem" Hermione replied, wondering what she'd let herself in for.

* * *

The next day Hermione went to see Harry and Ginny, they had been together since school and were now married. Ron was also there so they all caught up on what they'd been up to and such.

"Oh yeah" Hermione said "I told Lizzie I'd take her to see some band, don't know what I'm letting myself in for. Apparently they're totally awesome and the lead singer is a complete hottie according, to Liz"

"Oh really, what bands that?" Ginny asked

"Um, Oblivion I think" Hermione replied slightly unsure

"Oblivion" Ron commented "isn't that..."

But he received a glare from Ginny making him finish slightly quickly

"The band we heard on the radio the other day"

Harry had introduced them to radios and proper telephone usage a few years back. Ron still had a few problems with mobile phones though.

"Oh, so you've heard of them?" Hermione asked interestedly

"You could say that" Harry said causing Ginny to give him a kick under the table, luckily Hermione didn't notice.

Hermione continued to ask if they were any good, to which they all replied that were surprisingly good. Ginny went to get some more drinks and asked Ron to help her, as she knew he was more likely than Harry to say something he shouldn't.

"What's your problem? Why did you give me the death glare?" Ron whined in the kitchen

"Do you really think Hermione will go to that gig if she knew who the lead singer was?" Ginny said dryly

"Oh come off it, that was how many years ago? We've all changed since Hogwarts" Ron stated

"Yes but some of us find it harder to forgive and forget." Ginny said

"But just imagine when she finds out we knew all along and didn't say anything, you know what her tempers like"

"Yes Ron, I know. But for Lizzie's sake she's better off not knowing" Ginny finished and walked back into the lounge

Ron just shook his head and followed his sister.

* * *

A week later and it was the day of the concert, Hermione had gone round to Cassie's in the morning to help her deal with the over excited Lizzie.

"Mione, I can't believe you haven't heard of them. They rock and Dray is sooo Gorgeous"

"Dray?" Hermione questioned

"The lead singer" Lizzie answered as if it was the simplest answer in the world, a talent she had picked up from Hermione "oh you should see him, he's the most beautiful thing ever" she continued to babble

"OK, OK." Hermione stopped the rambling girl

Just as she finished speaking Lizzie squealed

"Oh my God, this is them"

There was an advertisement about the gig and they could hear a bit of one of their songs in the background

_Girl, don't you know_

_That you drive me insane _

_The way that you move_

_Got my head in a spin_

"Oh I have heard this, they are pretty good" Hermione admitted, she'd heard that song a couple of times.

"I knew it was impossible for even you not to have heard something by Oblivion" Lizzie quipped

"Oi, watch it you" Hermione replied at the smiling girl.

Lizzie and Hermione were quite similar in looks. Both had similar features, dark chocolate brown eyes and chestnut coloured hair. The only difference was Lizzie had blonde highlights, which she had nagged her mother for and her hair was straight, with the aid of straightening irons, whereas Hermiones hair had now calmed down and fell in perfect waves to just below shoulder length.

* * *

A couple of hours before they were due to leave Ally came round just as excited. She was slightly quieter than Lizzie, with straight auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. Hermione had met Ally before, but looking at the two girls they looked much older than fourteen, Hermione only looked a couple of years older than them seen as she was quite young looking herself.

Hermione didn't wear make-up very often, but Lizzie had convinced her to let Ally do her make up because she wanted to be a make- up artist and showed quite a talent for it. The effect was subtle but made Hermione stand out.

"OK guys, lets go" Hermione said to the now bouncing girls.

* * *

When they arrived at the venue, which was a small club with a stage – the gig was apparently exclusive and near impossible to get tickets for, Lizzie and Ally could hardly contain themselves. Hermione on the other hand didn't know what all the fuss was about.

"OK, guys, chill out for a minute, if you're like this now what are you going to be like when you meet the band?" Hermione said simply

"I may pass out" Ally said nervously

"What if I say something stupid?" Lizzie panicked

"Ally, just breathe and you'll be fine, Liz, babe, just calm down" Hermione told them

"How can you be so calm?" both girls asked in unison

"They're not my favourite band" she answered

As they walked through the doors, Hermione mentioned they were competition winners so they were told that after the gig to go security and show them their badges that they received with the tickets.

Soon after the main lights went down and spotlights lit up the stage, screams and whistles could be heard from all around the room. The spotlights went down for a few moments as the band quickly got on stage then went up again on the first chord. Again more screams were heard as Hermione saw Lizzie and Ally jumping and screaming wildly.

As the music played an entrancing voice sounded from the shadows and made its way into the light. It wasn't until Ally and Lizzie both started almost hyperventilating and saying 'oh wow' and 'oh my god' all the time that Hermione took notice of the members of the band

"What is it?" she asked in confusion

"It's him" the girls gasped "it's Dray"

Hermione looked up to see who the owner of the stunning voice was and her breath caught in her chest.

A/N: I know there's no Draco/Hermione action in this chapter but it's coming soon! Also the song words in this chapter are made up. xx


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are great!!

Chapter 3

Hermione took in the singer's messy, platinum blond hair and muscular body visible through his tight black t- shirt and jeans, he really was gorgeous and strangely familiar. But the thing that made her gasp was when she saw those eyes, like a swirling silver vortex, they were as captivating as his voice and Hermione had only ever seen one person with eyes like that, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my God" Hermione gasped

'It couldn't be him, could it?' she thought 'no way, Draco Malfoy, a singer?' she continued in her head 'the girls did say his name was Dray, coincidence? Who am I kidding. I haven't seen him in five years, thought about him a couple of times and, oh he's still hot, arrg" Hermione hated having these battles with herself 'I still hate him'

By now she knew it was him. Her inner rant was stopped by Lizzie, who looked at Hermiones shocked face and smiled

"See, told you he was a total hottie"

Lizzie, Ally and Hermione had managed to get near the front, but it seemed too close for Hermione.

"Hey girls, I'm going to get a drink. I'll meet you after the gig" she said

They looked at her in disbelief, she was walking away from being so close to the hottest band around, then remembered they were going to meet them later so hyped up again

"Meet us by the toilets, remember we get to meet them" Lizzie squeaked

Hermione agreed reluctantly, she'd forgotten about the meeting part.

* * *

Draco loved being on stage, he could be who he wanted to be. Lucius would never have approved of this so he took all the more pride in it. He loved seeing the happy reactions of his fans, although sometimes the female attention got a bit tiresome. He'd received a lot of that in Hogwarts, especially towards the end when he was allowed to be himself and not what his father wanted him to be. The one person he'd wanted attention from though wanted nothing to do with him.

Draco surveyed the screaming crowd and smiled, making them scream even more, he had a dazzling smile that made girls swoon as well as sometimes retaining his trademark smirk. As he looked around a flash of chestnut caught his attention, immediately he thought of Hermione, then shook his head, why would she be anywhere near there it had been what, five years since he last saw her. He carried on singing putting thoughts of Hermione out of his head.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the bar and ordered a drink, her head was swimming with random memories of her school days and Draco. There was also the impending meeting, how was she going to survive that, she started to feel a little queasy. Maybe he wouldn't recognise her, she hoped he wouldn't. Then it struck her, what does she say? How does she act?

"Oh God, I sound like Lizzie" she sighed

As she watched the band from a more comfortable distance Hermione noted that they really were quite good, and why did it have to be him!

* * *

The gig was over, a little too quickly for Hermione; she made her way to the toilets to meet Lizzie and Ally who were in raptures over the show, and dying to meet the band.

They made their way over to a stage entrance where they could see a security guard.

"May I help you?" The man said then noticed the badges they were wearing "Ah, you must be the competition winners" he continued

"Yeah" Lizzie answered excitedly "where do we go?"

"Well, if you just follow me, I'll show you" the guard said happily

The security guard led them backstage towards a lounge area. They could hear voices and laughing coming from inside, Ally all of a sudden went pale

"Hermione, I don't feel too well"

"Honey, you'll be fine. Just remember to breathe" Hermione reassured her whilst giving her a hug and trying not to let her own motional turmoil show.

"And you, calm down" she said to Lizzie, who was now bouncing once again

"Aren't you coming in with us?" they asked with a mixture of panic and shock

How could Hermione not want to meet them, and they wanted her there just incase one of them said something stupid.

"N-no, I'd rather stay out here" then she turned to the guard "if that's allowed"

"It's definitely a first" he replied "I'll have to check"

"Oh, come on Mione" Lizzie whined

"You guys don't want me cramping your style" she tried to reason as the guard smiled at her attempt to stay away from the band

"Please?" Ally begged

"OK, OK, I'll come with you" Hermione conceded

* * *

The guard led them into the lounge area where the band were relaxing and having a laugh. To Hermiones relief Draco wasn't there. A cute guy stepped forward with dirty blond hair and green eyes, he was the bass player.

"You must be the comp winners" he smiled "hi I'm Zac"

This made the girls almost squeal, especially when he walked over to them. Lizzie was the first to speak

"I'm Lizzie. You were awesome" she said as she shook his hand

"Thanks Liz" Zac replied which made Lizzie blush

"I -I'm Ally" Ally stuttered quietly as Zac approached her and shook her hand "Hey" he said softly, realising her nervousness "it's OK, we don't bite"

Ally smiled and Zac walked over to Hermione who was standing a bit away from the girls

"And you are" he said with a flirty look that was impossible to take offence to

"I'm Hermione, their chaperone" Hermione replied with a smile

Zac welcomed them and introduced them to two of the other band members, Kyle, the lead guitarist who had brown spiky hair and piercing blue eyes, and Ben, the drummer who black hair and brown eyes. As a group they looked gorgeous and Hermione thought that with Draco as well it was no wonder they were so popular.

* * *

  
Just after they had done introductions and were staring to talk Draco walked in from a side room with another guy behind him. The other guy had dark hair and eyes that looked almost black.

"About time, what the hell have you been doing?" Kyle said

"Getting a drink" said the other guy

Hermione was in the far side of the room talking to Zac, while Ally was talking to Ben about his drums and Lizzie was speaking to Kyle. As soon as Lizzie saw Draco her face flushed bright red and she nearly hyperventilated. Kyle noticed this laughed and used a sing song voice

"Someone's got a crush"

Lizzie glared at him before looking at Draco again still bright red, Kyle then explained that they were the competition winners.

"This is Lizzie, that's Ally" Kyle told Draco as the girls said hello

Lizzie stuttered like mad, whilst Ally, to their surprise was calm and cool. Kyle called Zac over as Draco was speaking to the girls.

Hermione hadn't noticed Draco come in as she and Zac were getting along quite well, she walked slightly behind him and didn't see Draco because he was now sitting down.

"And this" Kyle said as Zac and Hermione got closer Draco turned around to see who Kyle was talking about "is..."

But he was cut of as Draco turned round and was stunned

"H-hermione?" he half gasped

Upon hearing her name Hermione looked up, she met deep silver eyes and froze. She recovered quickly

"M-malfoy" she stuttered quietly

"Uh oh" came the voice of the other guy who couldn't stop himself

"Hermione" he acknowledged

"Hi Blaise" she replied

Everyone else in the room looked from one to the other shocked, what was going on?

"OK, what did we miss?" Ben said breaking the silence

"Whatever you missed, we missed as well" Lizzie commented

Draco and Hermione continued to stare at each other as the tension grew, neither knew what to say or do.

Draco couldn't believe that Hermione was at one of his gigs, but apparently she didn't know it was his band, whilst Hermione couldn't believe that she was once again in front of Draco Malfoy and had butterflies in her stomach.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but would someone please tell me what is going on?" Kyle asked

Blaise explained that they went to boarding school together and it was a long story.

Hermione couldn't take anymore and told the girls to meet her outside when they'd finished, she turned and left leaving some very confused people.

* * *

Against all good judgement in his head Draco followed her

"Hermione wait!" he yelled

She ignored him but he caught up with her and gently held her arm

"What Malfoy?" she said tiredly, she had not been expecting this

"It's Draco" he told her softly "I didn't expect to see you at a gig, let alone backstage. I'm glad you're here though"

Hermione felt a shiver go through her at the softness of his voice, she wanted be nice to him he'd obviously changed, he'd changed in school but her stubborn pride still after all these years refused to let go.

"I didn't know it was your band. My cousin Lizzie won a competition" Hermione answered curtly and looked at the floor

She was mentally cursing herself for acting like a child but just couldn't get passed it. Draco sighed inwardly as he looked at Hermione, she was pretty but not conventionally gorgeous. She still had that something about her that attracted him.

Draco cautiously placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes

"You still hate me?" He said sadly looking deep into her eyes

Hermione felt like she was falling into a black hole. She was lost in Draco's eyes, why did he have this power over her? She looked away

"I just can't forget" she finally replied in a softer voice.

With that she turned to leave to wait for the girls at the bar, Draco watched her go again, and wished she would see past the arrogant, obnoxious boy from school.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it! (forgot to put it at start)

A/N: Thanx to my reviewers, you made my day x

Chapter 4 

"Oh my God. I still can't believe you know Dray, and didn't tell me" Lizzie squealed the following day

"That is kinda cool" Ally added

"Guys, for the last time. I went to school with Malfoy; we did not get on. I did not know that was his band or that he had a band so there was nothing to tell" Hermione exasperated.

Since they had left the gig the previous night all the girls had talked about was meeting the band and how awesome they were, but mostly about how incredible it was that Hermione knew Dray.

"How can you not like him, are you blind?" Lizzie screeched

"I didn't say he wasn't good looking, I said we didn't get on" Hermione stated

"For a brief second after the shock he seemed happy you were there" Ally started carefully

"Are you two ever going to shut up about Draco bloody Malfoy?" Hermione shouted

"Sorry" Ally said quietly

"I just don't see how..." Lizzie started to whine but her mother cut her off

"Lizzie, I think Hermione has had enough of your pestering. Go and do something else"

"Fine, come on Ally" she huffed

* * *

The following day Hermione as sitting on her sofa thinking about recent events and once again feeling a touch of guilt about Draco, why couldn't she just give him a chance like everyone else? But there was this little voice inside reminding her of the times he'd reduced her to tears.

Also there was a little thing that she'd never admit to anyone else, and that was the crush she'd once had on Draco. Even when Hermione had sworn to herself she hated him, it was still there buried deep and when he changed in their last year she knew that it would have been possible for her to fall for him and her stubborn pride was not about to let that happen. So Hermione resolved to ignore him and swore to hate Draco.

A thought then struck her, didn't Harry and Ginny still speak to him occasionally, and with Ginnys profession surely she'd have come into contact with him. They must have known and deliberately not told her. With that thought she apparated to their house

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione demanded of Ginny as they sat in the kitchen

"Well, I thought if you knew about Draco then you wouldn't have gone. I did it for Lizzie" Ginny tried to say

"Damn right I wouldn't have gone" Hermione shouted, but Ginny gave her a look "OK, I would have gone for Liz, but at least I'd have been prepared"

"Prepared for what, it's not like you had to acknowledge each other" Ginny countered

"Ginny, Lizzie won a competition to meet the band!" Hermione enunciated

Ginny felt immediately guilty

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mione. If I'd known that I'd have warned you"

Hermione looked at her friend, saw the pleading look on her face and forgave her

"So, how'd it go?" Ginny asked warily

Hermione told her what happened and how she did feel a bit guilty about the way she spoke to Draco.

"Hermione you're my best friend, but that stuff with Draco was over five years ago. He's changed, he changed in school, but you refused to see it" Ginny told her straight

"I gave him a few chances and he threw every one in my face" Hermione replied

Ginny looked sadly at her friend, she knew Hermione was stubborn, and Ginny had a hunch that Hermione might have had a thing for Draco to make her act this way.

"Mione, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully" Ginny said

Hermione nodded but didn't like what she heard

"Did you have a crush on Draco?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with an annoyed expression and huffed.

"I knew it" Ginny squeaked

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion

"Well, I noticed you always used to steal glances at him when you thought it was safe and the way old insults seemed to hurt you more than they should have. At first I thought I was imagining it, then when he changed and you refused to speak to him I knew he'd hurt you a lot because you gave everyone a second chance" Ginny admitted

"Fine, I had a tiny bit of a thing for him. But it didn't last long"

"I'd say it was still going" Ginny commented

Hermione gave Ginny a glare, and Ginny and knew she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Mione, no matter how hard you try you will never be able to hate him, even if he was a complete git"

"Watch me" Hermione stated firmly.

* * *

A month passed and although Hermione had not seen Draco, she constantly heard Oblivion on the radio or saw their music videos on TV at Lizzies. Ginny's words played in her head, even if she didn't hate Draco she could pretend, she was not going to give in!

Lizzie still asked the odd question about Hermione and Draco, but had now decided that they would make a cute couple, but how to get them in the same room let alone speak was going to be a problem.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Lizzie ad Ally and seen the way she looked at Draco in the videos, it was different from the look of realising how good he looked, it was more one of regret and sadness. Lizzie needed help, she thought of Harry, Ron and Ginny, they'd know the history between Hermione and Draco. But Lizzie didn't know how to get hold of them, until one day she and Ally overheard Hermione talking to Cassie and saying she had to owl Ginny.

"She has to what?" Lizzie said in confusion thinking Hermione had gone mad

"Owl" Ally said

"I heard that, but what the hell is that?"

"A bird, you know, usually big and nocturnal" Ally commented which annoyed Lizzie

"Stop stating the obvious!" Lizzie shouted. "what does it mean?"

"It means she wants to send Ginny a message" Ally said simply

Lizzie stared at her friend as if she was from a different planet

"How do you know that" Lizzie asked impatiently

"My cousins a wizard, its their normal means of communication"

"Oh my God, have you been eating Smarties again?" Lizzie asked carefully

"If Hermione is owling Ginny it means their witches or one of them is anyway, so..." Ally started but saw the look of disbelief on Lizzie's face "I guess they haven't told you yet"

"Told me what?"

"Brace yourself for this one" Ally commented and proceeded to tell Lizzie of the magical world

After a bit of convincing Lizzie believed Ally and agreed to keep it quiet, and decided that they'd owl Ginny as well.

* * *

Ginny received a shock when she got Lizzies letter asking all about Hermione and Draco, and that Hermione didn't know what she was upto or that she knew Lizzie had knowledge of the Wizarding world.

Ginny agreed to meet with the girls to talk to them the next week.

"Wow, Draco really was nasty" Ally said in shock as Ginny told them about their Hogwarts days

"But he did change, and now he's really nice. I also can't believe he's a wizard " Lizzie defended

"I know" Ginny told them "it's not me you have to convince"

"You should have seen the look on his face after their last meeting, he looked so upset" Lizzie said

"Do you think there's anyway we could get them in the same place?" Ally asked hopefully

Ginny thought for a moment

"Maybe there is"

* * *

Draco was in the middle of writing a song when a tapping interrupted him. He walked over to his window and received a letter from the ministry of magic. It was an invitation to a ball being held by the minister of magic, Arthur Weasley, in aid of the children's wing at St. Mungos.

Draco had often donated money to charities and attended functions such as these. He wondered if Hermione would be there. She didn't attend functions as she was usually at work. Draco couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him up the wall, his band mates noticed he was distracted and guessed the reason. Zac had just told him to give her some time then try talking to her again. Draco knew that wouldn't work, she still hated him.

He replied accepting the invite and tried to carry on writing.

* * *

Hermione received the same invite and debated whether to go, she never went to these things so maybe it would be a change. Then she thought of Draco, he was sure to be there. She felt guilty not going as she had no pressing work to be dealing with, so she decided to go and if she saw Draco she'd avoid him.

* * *

One night when Hermione was sitting with Lizzie, watching TV Lizzie inadvertently asked Hermione whether she was going to the benefits ball

"Yes, it would be rude not to seen as...wait a minute how do you know about that?" Hermione asked

"Oops" Lizzie mumbled

Lizzie ended up telling Hermione about Ally's cousin being a wizard and that's how she found out about the ball, omitting the part about speaking to Ginny until she slipped again

"You really should give Draco another chance..." Lizzie started but got a look from Hermione

Lizzie then had to tell her about meeting Ginny and finding out about her and Draco.

* * *

The night of the ball came and Hermione was going to arrive with the Weasleys, she looked stunning in a red gown with her hair up with bits framing her face. Hermione had allowed Ally to sort her hair and make- up which looked perfect.

As they walked in Hermione felt slightly nervous, Ginny assured her she'd be fine. An hour into it and so far so good, then she saw him, looking sexy as ever in a black suit. Her heart jumped and she gasped, Ginny who was at the side of her noticed and grinned.

Draco also spotted Hermione and felt butterflies in his stomach; he didn't know what to do. He slowly walked over to them, he had the excuse that he was greeting Arthur Weasley who was also by them. Draco shook hands with Mr Weasley and Harry, then said hello to Ginny.

He turned his attention to Hermione who was looking at the floor. This was it he had to do something to get her attention so he gently took her hand and kissed it softly

"Hermione" he said in a husky voice

Hermione was stunned, she was rooted to the spot and couldn't think. How dare he do this thought one part of her whilst a bigger part was ready to fall into his arms. She had to reply, if just to be civil

"D-draco" she stuttered

Draco looked at her, she said his name, his first name and not angrily he thought, while she was thinking, 'shit I said his name, so much for cool and distant. And I stuttered'.

They were shaken out of their thoughts by the announcement of Arthur Weasleys speech.

* * *

Throughout the night the two stole glances at each other. This was noticed by Ginny and Blaise who had turned up later.

They both longed to dance with each other but Hermione wouldn't give up and Draco was unsure of whether to ask her.

Towards the end of the night another announcement said it was the last dance, Hermione and Draco looked at each other then quickly looked away. Blaise and Ginny were telling them to ask the other to dance but with no success.

As the song started Draco gave in and walked over to Hermione

"Would you dance with me please?" he asked softly

Hermione looked at him, she was trying to hate him but he was making it very hard.

"I know you don't think much of me, but can you forget that for one dance?"

The look in his deep silver eyes and the sincerity of his voice made Hermione weak at the knees. How could she refuse him, she looked up at him

"OK" She whispered

Both of their hearts fluttered when he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, and when he put his arm around her waist so they were close neither could think straight.

_Lady in red_

_Is dancing with me_

_(Cheek to cheek)_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be _

_But I hardly know_

_This beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget_

_The way you look tonight_

As they danced to the haunting 'Lady in Red' by Chris de Burgh, they could feel themselves getting closer. Both Draco and Hermione had to force themselves to breathe. It felt so right to be in each others arms, and that scared Hermione she was supposed to hate him, how could she fall for the one person that made her school days hell.

When the song finished Hermione looked up and met Dracos entrancing silver eyes, he gazed down in to her deep brown ones and they could feel themselves falling, Draco moved his hand to gently caress her cheek but she moved away

"I –I can't do this" she breathed

Hermione turned and walked quickly out, Ginny saw her leave and went to go after her, she stopped when she felt a hand on her arm

"I'll go, we have to sort this out" Draco said with a sigh

"Good luck" Ginny said giving him a reassuring smile

"How do you think it's going to go" Blaise said coming up behind her

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and hoped for the best.


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. There's only one chapter left after this!

Chapter 5

"Hermione, wait!" Draco shouted as he went after her

Hermione's mind was reeling, she had felt so good in Dracos arms and wanted to be in that position again, yet she still couldn't get over the fact that it was Draco Malfoy. As she walked out Hermione heard Draco call after her, she couldn't believe he was coming after her. Deep down she knew she wanted this to happen.

Hermione wandered aimlessly and ended up in one of the gardens of the hotel the ball was in, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath as she had been walking quite fast. This gave Draco the opportunity to catch her.

"Hermione, please talk to me" Draco pleaded

"What are you doing Malfoy, I just need to be on my own" Hermione told him

"You mean you don't want to be anywhere near me" Draco said quietly

They were both silent for a moment, wondering what to say. Draco was the first to speak

"Look, I know you don't like me, but could we please stop this? Could we at least be civil?" Draco asked softly

Hermione looked at him and Draco saw her eyes soften slightly

"I've changed Hermione. I changed in school, I just wish you could see it" Draco added looking away

Hermione sighed in defeat, he continued to make it hard for her to hate him.

"I –I know you've changed Draco," Hermione said softly, gazing downwards "It's just hard for me to accept the fact that I can't hate you no matter how hard I try"

Draco was stunned; he didn't want her to be that honest. She wanted to hate him? Why? Scrub that thought he was a git in school, but he changed. Curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask.

"Y- You want to hate me?" he stuttered

Hermione took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy. The only way to explain he attitude towards him was to reveal her secret crush, and possibly embarrass herself monumentally.

Hermione took a seat on a nearby bench and Draco followed suit. Hermione then told him her reasons.

"I did want to hate you, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. Part of this is anger towards myself for not being able to dislike you, and the rest is your previous actions" Hermione started.

"But that was years ago and..." Draco tried to say but was cut off.

"Just listen. Despite appearances in school, I didn't hate you" she continued as Draco shot her a look of disbelief

"Quite the opposite infact" Hermione continued nervously "I had a bit of a crush on you, which was really annoying! Anyway your constant torment and insults that were old seemed to hurt more, I think at some low point I even wanted to be Pansy"

"Pansy really pissed me off, she was like a leech" Draco cut in, then mumbled an apology and for Hermione to continue.

"I thought that maybe when we were both heads and no one else was around you'd be nicer, or at least civil, so I tried to be nice to you a few times"

Draco cut in again "and every time I threw it in your face"

"Something like that, yes." Hermione stated "So after one particular day I decided that I would never give you a chance again and that I would hate you. Childish I know, looking back but..."

Hermione was still looking anywhere but at Draco, and again he interrupted.

"You had a reason, I can't believe you had a crush on me"

Hermione glared at him so he motioned for her to continue

"Then one day you did a 360, and were a different person. I wouldn't go back on my promise to my self, so completely blanked you. I suppose I thought that if I made friends with you, I may have liked you more and I refused to let that happen. And I guess it's just carried on" she finished

"Wow, I see, and I understand. The stupid thing is that I tormented you more because I wanted your attention," Draco admitted quietly "My father forbid me to have muggleborn friends, and you were part of the golden trio which was even more off limits, so aggravating was the only option. But I'm the first to admit I went over the top, if anyone had suspected that I liked you then, well there would have been trouble."

"Yeah right" Hermione replied sceptically

"I'm so sorry for back then, if I had even the slightest idea you liked me I'd have found another way to get you attention" Draco said sincerely.

"Draco, this is a lot to take at the moment. No one except Ginny, who found out the other day knows what I just told you" Hermione told him

"Blaise is the only one who knows about me liking you," Draco replied

Hermione got up off the bench, she had to get out of there, away from him, she couldn't think straight.

"I have to go, bye Draco" Hermione said softly

"Hermione, never mind. Bye" Draco was going to ask her if they could be friends, but thought that may not be the best idea at the moment.

As he watched her leave Draco realised how much he'd hurt her in school and hoped she's see how sorry he was.

* * *

The next few weeks passed and Hermione thought a lot about Draco, once again she was falling for the one she'd forbidden herself to fall for. She'd told Ginny about their conversation and Ginny got excited saying that they'd be so cute together.

"I know you like him" Ginny said slyly

"That's not the point" Hermione huffed

"As a friend I'm saying GET OVER IT!"

Hermione saw the truth in Ginny's words but her stubborn streak was still holding on. She'd also had the same words from Lizzie, who continued to ask her what happened at the ball.

* * *

Draco didn't know what to do about Hermione, so he decided to leave it for a bit

Soon another month had past and neither saw each other, Hermione however had a constant reminder of Draco as Oblivion were still the hottest band around.

On this particular day Hermione was running late, some research had taken longer than she'd expected and she'd told Cassie that she would pick Lizzie up from school because Cassie had a dental appointment. When in fact it was Lizzie's birthday and Cassie was decorating for her surprise party. Hermione was supposed to go over to Ginnys first to pick up some supplies then get Lizzie but at the rate she was going it wasn't going to happen.

As she rushed out of her office she bumped into someone and dropped a couple of books on the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" She said without looking up

"It's OK," said a voice she knew all to well "What's the rush?"

Hermione bent down to retrieve her books not wanting to look up, however she had to when one of the books was handed to her. Hermione lifted her head and met mesmerising silver eyes.

"Um, thanks" She said quietly

"No problem. What's the rush anyway?" Draco asked repeating his earlier question

"Oh, I've got to be pick Lizzie up from school, but I'm supposed to be going to Ginnys first to get some supplies" Hermione said

"For what?" Draco asked

"It's Lizzies birthday and we're having a surprise party at her house. I'm really in a rush so I have to go" Hermione said in a hurry.

Draco thought for a moment and came up with a plan to help Hermione.

"How about I get Lizzie for you?" Draco asked cautiously.

"What?" Hermione looked at him in shock, he was offering to help?

"I'll get Lizzie and you go to Ginnys" Draco told her

"Are you sure, you don't need to do this"

"I want to help, besides I'm sure it would be a great surprise for Liz" Draco said

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully "Oh, Ally's supposed to come as well"

"No problem, I'm sure Ben will come with me. Ally got on quite well with him" Draco revealed.

"Uh, Draco, if you and the guys have nothing else to do, do you want to swing by the party? Lizzie would love it" Hermione asked quietly

"OK, I'll ask them" Draco replied, well this was definitely better than previous meetings.

Hermiones head was spinning. Wasn't she trying to stay away from Draco? But that was so nice of him to help, she had to get to Ginnys.

* * *

"You're running late, what about Lizzie?" Ginny asked

"Oh, um, Draco's picking her up" Hermione replied quickly

"Well, that's progress. You two talking now?" Ginny smiled

"Kind of, apparently. Lets just get this sorted" Hermione said eager to get off the topic.

* * *

Draco and Ben arrived at the school in Draco's top of the range jeep, just before the bell rang.

"Hey, do you wanna pose a bit?" Ben asked with a grin

"Why not" Draco said, he was in a great mood

They got out of the jeep and leant against it, any female would have to be blind not to look at them at least once. As the bell rang students came pouring out of the front door. Quickly they were recognised as they saw a few girls giggling and staring at them.

"Isn't that Dray and Ben from Oblivion?" one girl said

"Oh my God, it is" another said

"They are so hot"

"Think we can get autographs?"

The guys stood there and grinned at all the attention, after about ten minutes they spotted Lizzie and Ally walking down the steps.

As Lizzie and Ally walked out of school, one of Lizzie's friends ran up to them squealing.

"Oh My God, Dray and Ben from Oblivion are here"

"What? Where?" Lizzie and Ally said together

"Amber, what are you gawking at?" Lizzie said to her friend whose eyes had suddenly gone like saucers

"Happy Birthday sweetie" Said a voice from behind Lizzie

Lizzie and Ally turned around to see Draco and Ben behind them. The guys had seen the girls' friend run upto them and decided to move. Lizzie's eyes widened before she regained herself.

"Hey Draco" she then said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, then gave him a hug

"Come on better get you back before your mum and Hermione kill us" Draco said as he put his arm around her

Ben put his hands on Ally's shoulders from behind her and pushed her towards the jeep, she looked up and grinned

"Hi Ben"

"Come on you" he replied

As they walked to the jeep the girls received a lot of envious and jealous stares; this would be the gossip for the week. Even more so because Ally and Lizzie weren't the loudest or most popular in the school.


	6. chapter 6

A/N: Okay, last chapter! Thanks to all who've reveiwed this story x

Chapter 6

After Draco and Ben had dropped the girls off they walked up the path to Lizzie's house saying how cool it was to be picked up by them, and the looks on peoples faces. When they entered the house Lizzie had another shock, as the house was all decorated and there were some family and friends there including Harry, Ron and Ginny.

* * *

After about an hour some of Lizzies school friends turned up and she couldn't believe everyone had kept it quiet. Lizzie had thanked Hermione for getting Draco to pick her up but Hermione told her it was Draco's idea. The topic of conversation between Lizzie's friends was how lucky she was to know Oblivion, and just to add to it moments later the band turned up.

"Wow, you are so lucky" Kate, one of her friends said

"I can't believe you have the hottest band around at your party!" Amber squealed

"How did you get them here?" Kate asked

"Oh, Dray went to school with my cousin Hermione and her friends" Lizzie said as she pointed them out "I'd better go say hi" she added and walked off.

Later in the night Lizzies friends were still getting over the shock of being in the same place as the guys.

"But Liz and Ally are just talking to them like they've known them for ages" Sophie, another friend said in amazement.

"I overheard Zac talking to Lizzies cousin and apparently Ben thinks of Ally as the little sister he never had, how cool is that?" Kate said

"That's pretty cool" Amber agreed

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Draco and Hermione were having their first conversation of the night.

"Hey, thanks for this, Lizzie thinks it's the best present ever" Hermione said.

"Anytime, we're having a pretty good time" Draco admitted as he saw Kyle with a few girls.

Neither knew what to say next, Hermione still wasn't sure of how she wanted to act and Draco was worried incase he offended her somehow. They were silent for a few moments and the tension between them increased.

"I better go and check on Lizzie" Hermione said as an excuse to leave

"OK, see you later" Draco replied

As Hermione walked off Draco ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, it could have been worse.

"At least they didn't argue, or glare" Blaise commented to Ginny as they watched the interaction.

"True" she replied simply

* * *

At the end of the night when everyone had gone, Draco and Blaise had stayed behind to chat to Harry and Ron and help clean up. They realised silly string wasn't a good idea to give to teenagers!

"So guys," Draco started "we're playing at a club next week, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure why not" Ron said

"Yeah, sound like a plan. You up for that Gin?" Harry added

"Hell yeah" Ginny agreed

"Hermione?" Draco asked tentatively

"Uh, maybe. I'll see" She replied quietly

"Can we come?" Lizzie shouted as her and Ally came running in

"Sorry babe, over 18's only" Draco told them

"Can you sneak us in the back, so we can watch backstage?" Ally tried

They all looked at the two girls in exasperation

"OK, OK" they replied in defeat

As they walked out Ally commented to Lizzie "I'll ask Ben, he'll convince them."

* * *

Just before everyone was due to leave, Draco caught Hermione on her own and asked her if she was going to the gig the following week.

"I don't know yet" she replied, looking downwards

Draco looked at her, he knew she still wasn't sure about him.

"Hermione look at me, I thought we'd got passed this" he said softly

"I –It's just taking a while to sink in. I've had the same thought for a few years, it won't just go on command" Hermione said maybe a little sharply

"OK, I'll leave you alone" Draco told her gently "but please come to the club"

Hermione looked at his face; her heart and her head were once again conflicting. In her heart she didn't hate him at all, well she was falling for him, but her head just wasn't co-operating.

"OK, I'll come to the club."

* * *

The next week went very quickly for Hermione, too quickly. But Lizzie was having a great week; it was all around the school that Oblivion were at her house, she was friends with the band and how Ben treated Ally like his little sister. They also couldn't wait for the weekend because Ally had pleaded with Ben to let them go backstage, and he'd got the others to agree.

"I can not believe you two are allowed to go to this" Hermione told Lizzie

"Well our mothers think we're just going to another gig and hanging around backstage for a while" Lizzie admitted

"WHAT?" Hermione stated

"Oh come on Mione, like you never did anything like this?" Lizzie pleaded

"No I didn't actually. OK maybe once or twice but I was older than 15"

Lizzie pulled a puppy-dog face and Hermione gave in.

"OK, but you owe me"

Lizzie squealed and Hugged Hermione.

* * *

Later that night they were in the club, Lizzie and Ally went with the band and of course, thanks to Ally's skill with make- up, they looked a lot older. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron got in straight away and didn't have to queue or pay, being friends of the band. Whilst in the club they met quite a few people from Hogwarts such as Lavender, Parvarti, Dean, Seamus, as well as people who were in different years such as Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnett and the Weasley twins. It was a bit of a reunion for some.

* * *

Soon Oblivion were announced on stage and people went wild with applause and screaming. They played a few songs before taking a break.

"They really are good live" Parvarti said

"Yeah, no wonder they're so popular" Seamus commented

"And they're gorgeous" Lavender quipped

"My God, it's like a school reunion over here" Blaise said as he made his way to the group

"Good turn out" Harry noted as Draco and Zac went over to them.

"You guys sound great" Katie told them.

"Thanks, you guys sticking around for the rest of the gig?" Zac asked.

"Of course" Seamus confirmed.

Draco walked over to Hermione who had just come back from speaking to someone she knew.

"I'm glad you came" Draco told her.

"Yeah, you guys are really good," she replied "how are the girls?"

"They're fine, having a great time" Draco grinned.

"I bet" Hermione agreed.

"Uh, I better go, we're back on now" Draco said.

Hermione gave a small smile and went back to the group.

* * *

After another round of songs, which was met with more applause and screaming Draco announced their last song.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming out," Draco started "this is our last song for tonight, I had some backstage encouragement for this one," he continued, looking back at Lizzie and Ally who were just out of audience sight. "Those of you I went to school with may get the meaning of this, here it goes"

Draco took a deep breath and hoped this had some impact on Hermione. Maybe now she'd see how different he was and give him a chance.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Most of them got the meaning of it, especially Harry, Ron and Ginny who knew it was specifically about Hermione.

Hermione was in shock, she just stared at Draco unaware that the others were casting glances at her watching for her reaction._  
_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You _

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

By now most of the people who went to Hogwarts had an idea that it was about Hermione, and it didn't help that Ginny kept staring at her.

Hermione was unsure of what to do about this. She also had a suspicion that everyone had grasped that it was about her. This was definitely having an effect on her, part of her was impressed and touched that Draco would go to this length to prove himself to her; he could end up embarrassing himself.

At this point Draco took a chance and looked at Hermione, he could see the mixed emotions on her face and felt a rush; maybe she was coming round.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

By now people were starting to comment between themselves, mainly that Draco was so different now. Against all logic Hermione could feel one or two tears forming, but blinked them away.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

As Draco sang the last few lines he looked directly at Hermione. At that moment her heart skipped a few beats as she looked back at him. There was absolutely no way she could continue pretending to dislike him.

* * *

As the band walked off stage the audience went wild, the song definitely went down well, even if people didn't know the significance.

Hermione shook her head out of the sort of trance she was in to hear Lavender comment to Parvarti

"Wow. How do you react to that one?"

"I have no idea. But Merlin, Draco looked hot singing that!" Parvarti replied

"That I have to agree to" Lavender said

By this time Ginny had got to Hermiones side.

"What are you gonna do? You cannot tell me you don't feel anything for him, I saw the way you looked at him. It was the same one I caught you using in school once"

Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed, she'd have to go and talk to Draco. She wanted to.

"I'll see you later, OK" Hermione told Ginny as she made her way to a door that led backstage.

Ginny saw the direction she was headed and grinned.

* * *

Backstage, Lizzie and Ally were in raptures over the performance.

"Oh wow, I was nearly crying" Lizzie said

"That was so sweet, Hermione had to have felt something" Ally added

"Thanks guys" Draco said quietly

* * *

A few moments later Hermione appeared backstage. The rest of the band took it as a cue to get a drink or do something somewhere else.

"That includes you two" Zac quipped dragging Lizzie and Ally away.

Hermione and Draco were left alone, again not knowing what to say. Their eyes met and locked for a brief moment before Draco looked away. Hermione walked over to him. She took a deep breath; she needed to say some things.

"Draco, I," she started but Draco cut her off

"I know I said I'd leave you alone and..."

This time Hermione cut him off by placing her hand on his cheek and softly brushing her lips over his. When she pulled back he was the one staring in shock; he was not expecting that.

"Draco, I'm sorry for the way I've been to you. I should have given you a chance but my stubborn pride got in the way, and I was..." Hermione quietly babbled.

This time she was silenced when Draco put one arm around her waist, and the other softly on her face and sealed his lips over hers. Hermiones knees went weak and she was glad Draco had hold of her. She'd pretty much wanted this since her schooldays, even if she didn't admit it.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck bringing them even closer together if that was possible. As the kiss deepened, Draco felt his head spin and never wanted to let go. Finally lack of oxygen forced them apart, both Draco and Hermione were breathless and shocked.

Draco was the first to break the silence.

"Wow, uh." Draco stuttered before he regained brain sense "So, will you give me a chance Granger?" he continued with a smirk that made Hermiones heart flutter.

"I think we can arrange that Malfoy" Hermione said with a smirk of her own before Draco pulled her into another passionate kiss.

When more oxygen was needed they again pulled away but stayed in each other's arms.

"Uh, did you see shooting stars?" Draco asked in a playful voice.

"Fireworks actually" Hermione replied in the same tone.

They both laughed, then Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and he tightened his arms around her, they finally had what they wanted in school. Who'd have thought that the ones who appeared to hate each other so much, would end up like this. But as the saying goes there's a thin line between love and hate.

Draco and Hermione held hands as they went to find everyone else, who just happened to be at the bar.

Ginny and Blaise both grinned as they saw them approach; it was about time too. Lizzie and Ally squeaked as they saw them, and those who went to Hogwarts, just shook their heads, imagine them knowing this was in their future at school!

"Well, that's about bloody time" Ginny said giggling.

"Lizzie that better be just coke" Hermione stated

"It is. Ben wouldn't let us drink" Ally told her.

"So are you two, like going out now?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and smiled, nothing was breaking them up. Lizzie took this as a hint and got more excited.

"Oh My God. My cousin is dating the lead singer of the hottest band around, this is so cool!"

The guys laughed at Lizzie who was trying to calm down, remembering that she was in an over 18's club. The rest of the night turned into one of the best nights they'd had in quite a while!

A/N: Finished! I didn't want to make it long so please review and tell what you think. The song in this chapter is Hoobastanks 'The Reason'. xx


End file.
